Midsomer House
by Vince1976
Summary: A family moves into a house in Midsomer and start to experience strange things. Barnaby and Jones investigate.


I don't own Midsomer Murders

Author note: This story will have some scary things in it. I hope you are not afraid of ghosts, witches or Satan (the devil).

Chapter One

Young Timothy heard about the house when he first moved in with his family. The kids at school told him all kinds of stories. Timothy's parents and older sister Tammy said not to believe in such rubbish. Things did not start to happen until two weeks had passed since the family first moved in. Timothy first heard the strange footsteps one night when he was watching TV. His parents had gone over next door. When Timothy heard the footsteps he thought his parents were home.

"Mom, Dad" he called.

There was no answer.

"Hello"

The footsteps came closer and had become louder. Suddenly a door slammed shut. Timothy jumped up from the couch with a cry. The family room went very cold. Timothy saw his breath. It felt like he was in a walk in freezer. Timothy thought he saw a shadow on the nearby wall. It looked to be the shape of a man. The shadow moved in his direction very fast. No one could move that fast. Timothy wanted to run out of the room but he was too afraid to move. The shadow got closer and closer. Timothy shut his eyes. When he opened them again a few seconds later the shadow was gone and so was the cold. The door to the family room was still open as though no one had closed it.

Timothy`s parents were very concerned when their son told them what happened. They thought someone had tried to brake in. The two PC`s who came to investigate could find no evidence of a brake in and thought it was just a ten year olds overactive imagination. Timothy was grounded for two weeks. During those two weeks Timothy kept seeing strange shadows and hearing strange footsteps. No one believed him. Then the strange murders began happening.

Heather and Ted McGibbin invited Ted's parents to see the house. Mac McGibbin was a very cold hard man with brown eyes and really white hair while his wife was a gentle soul with green eyes and brown hair with a touch of grey. The minute that Mac came through the door he found fault with everything.

"This place is a dump," he said as he made his way up the old staircase to the second floor.

"Dad" Ted said, "This is a great old house. I admit it needs a little fixing up"

"It needs a little more then a little fixing up"

"Dad why do you have to be so negative about everything?"

"I don't understand why you could not have gotten a place in London?"

"Heather and I can not afford a flat in London"

"If you got a better job maybe you could afford to live in London"

Ted just shock his head as he followed his Dad up the stairs. He nearly tripped on the top step.

"See" Mac said, "These stairs are very dangerous. What if Timothy were to fall down or through these stairs"

"I am going to have the stairs fixed Dad" Ted said.

Mac just snorted in disbelief. Mac always thought his son was really useless.

Mac woke up about two in the morning. He needed his late night drink of Scotch. For years Mac always drank Scotch at two in the morning. It was the one thing he could look forward to. He would sit in the dark with his Scotch and listen to the silence. As he started down the stairs Mac thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and saw that nothing was there. Suddenly he felt something bump into him and with a cry went tumbling down the stairs. A shadow moved down the upstairs hallway and disappeared.

Chapter Two

Detective Sergeant Ben Jones pulled up in front of Midsomer House and felt a shudder run down his spine. He did not really want to be here. The house was rumoured to be bad. There were stories of ghosts and witchcraft. Also there were stories about people going mad and chopping up their friends and family into bits. Ben wished his boss Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby was not on holiday. He did not want to go into the house by himself. Ben took a deep breath and got out of the car. He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Ted McGibbin opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I am Detective Sergeant Ben Jones Causton CID" Ben said showing his ID.

"Oh yes we called you. Come on in"

Ben was lead into the living room where the rest of the McGibbin family was seated. The local pathologist Kate Wilding was kneeling by a body at the foot of the stairs. She looked up and smiled at the sergeant in greeting. Ted introduced Ben to his family.

"This is DS Jones," he said taking a seat next to his wife.

"I don't see why you were called" Heather McGibbin said, "It was an accident. Mac just fell down the stairs"

"Do you have any idea why he was heading downstairs at two in the morning?" Ben asked.

"My father loved to have a late night Scotch," Ten said sadly.

"I understand that you reported a possible brake in a few weeks ago?"

"The PC`s who came found no evidence that anyone tried to brake in"

Timothy McGibbin jumped to his feet.

"I did see something" he cried, "I also have heard footsteps and seen shadows"

"Timothy" his mother said firmly "Not that again"

"What footsteps and shadows?" Ben asked.

"It is nothing Sergeant" Ted said, "Our son has an overactive imagination"

"I did not imagine it" Timothy said, "There is something in this house"

"Timothy says there is a ghost but it is all nonsense" Ted said.

Ben sighed. Now was not the time to bring up the history of the house. The McGibbins would think he was as crazy as their son. Mac McGibbin could have tripped and stumbled down the stairs in the dark. The stairs were creaky and old. The sergeant knew he had to report Mac's death as an accident.

That night Ben had the most horrifying nightmare. He dreamed he was back at Midsomer House. The sergeant tried to cry out. In the dream he was walking down the same upstairs hallway Mac McGibbin had walked down the night before. Ben groaned in his sleep.

"_Sir where are you?" Ben said as he came to the top of the stairs._

_"Sir"_

_Ben started down the stairs his heart pounding with fear. There were strange shadows and he thought he heard footsteps behind him. Suddenly Ben felt himself being pushed down the stairs the same way Mac had been. As he landed at the foot of the stairs he happened to glance up. The Chief Inspector stood at the top of the stairs looking down at him with an evil look on his face._ Ben suddenly woke up in a sweat. He went to his kitchen and sat at the table shaking. Why on earth did he dream about his boss pushing him down those stairs? He knew John Barnaby would never hurt him. Ben realized he must be rattled about Timothy's talk about ghosts or his subconscious was telling him that Mac McGibbin`s death was no accident. Someone in that house pushed Mac down the stairs.

Chapter Three

Nothing happened for the next two days. Ted's brother Andrew came after hearing about his father's death. Andrew was very upset and got really angry. He told Ted he should have done something with that staircase.

"Andrew it was just a bad accident" Ted said making coffee.

"An accident that could have been prevented" Andrew snarled as he got out some coffee mugs.

"Look Andrew I feel bad enough. I do not need you blaming me okay!"

Andrew sighed.

"Look I am sorry Ted" he said "I am just surprised is all. Dad just tripped on the stairs. From what you told me his neck had been broken"

Ted closed his eyes and tried to forget his Dad's cries as he tumbled down the stairs. Ted had been the one who found him that night. He wanted to forget it but every night since it happened he been haunted by his Dad's cries. The cries seemed to happen at the exact moment his Dad went down the stairs. Ted seemed to be the only one to hear the cries at night. His wife Heather told him it was just his guilt. He felt guilty for not fixing the staircase before his Dad's accident. It seemed as though his Dad was punishing him. His brother gave him a small smile.

"I will help you fix the staircase if it makes you feel any better" Andrew said.

"Thanks Andrew" Ted said. Andrew and Ted did not know it then but Andrew was going to be killed that night.

Andrew stayed up that night. He could not sleep because of the shadows and the silence of the house. It was too quiet. He poured himself a glass of wine and sat in the big chair in the corner of the family room. As he was just starting to doze off he thought he heard footstep. A door slammed shut and the room went very cold.

"Hey" he cried out.

A shadow moved along the wall.

"Who's there?" Andrew demanded.

The shadow moved through the door and up the stairs to the main level. Andrew followed the shadow through the house. The shadow moved upstairs to the top floor. Andrew continued to follow it. Finally the shadow went to the attic. Andrew entered the attic but could no longer see the shadow. He went to the window to look outside and the next thing he knew he was falling to his death.

"No my brother did not kill himself Sergeant" Ted said angrily the next day. Ben had received word that there had been another death at Midsomer House.

"Was he depressed over your father's death?" Ben asked.

"No just surprised"

"Why did he go to the attic?"

"I do not know"

Timothy spoke up.

"It killed him," he said.

Ben turned to the little boy.

"What was that kid?" he said.

"It killed my uncle" Timothy said softly nervously biting his fingernails.

Ted rolled his eyes.

"This is a serious matter Timothy" he scolded "No more of your silly nonsense"

Ben felt sorry for the little boy. Timothy seemed to know something was wrong with the house. Children seemed more sensitive to strange events. Ben had heard the stories and read about the strange happenings in the newspapers.

"What killed your uncle Timothy?" he asked.

Ted gave the sergeant a strange look.

"The shadow" Timothy said.

"Sergeant really" Ted said annoyed "This is stupid"

"Sir" Ben said, "We may have to pay attention to what Timothy says. If it was not a ghost then someone may have killed both your father and brother"

Ted's eyes widened.

"What are you saying Sergeant?" he asked.

"I am afraid sir that this has become a murder investigation," Ben said firmly.

Chapter Four

Ben sat in the office he shared with DCI Barnaby and stared at the phone. He knew he should call his boss now that things had grown more serious. However the DS was up for promotion and solving a murder case on his own would look good. Also Ben did not want to bother Barnaby while he was on vacation. After their last case the sergeant felt that his boss needed it. The phone rang startling Ben out of his thoughts. It was Barnaby.

"Jones just checking in to see how things are going" a familiar voice said.

Ben hesitated. The Chief Inspector noticed and got concerned.

"Is everything all right Jones?" he asked.

"Everything is fine sir" Ben lied "Things have been really boring around here. We had a few brake ins and some vandalism but other then that things have been pretty quiet"

There was silence on the other end and Ben knew the Chief Inspector was not convinced. He seemed to know when his sergeant was not being straight with him.

"Is there something you are not telling me?" Barnaby asked.

"No sir" Ben said nervously "There is nothing you need to know. I hope you enjoy yourself"

Ben started to hang up the phone when he heard

"JONES!"

Ben swallowed nervously knowing he could not lie to Barnaby.

"Sir it is nothing to concern yourself over" he said.

"I will be the judge of that" Barnaby said, "Now tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Sir can we please drop it. You are on vacation"

"No I can't. I know something is very wrong"

"Sir"

"Jones you tell me right now!"

Ben sighed and told his boss the whole story.

Chapter Five

As soon as Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby arrived home from his vacation Ben drove him to Midsomer House. Ben hated to admit it but he was glad the Chief Inspector was with him. The house gave him the creeps. The sergeant left out the part about the house's bad history. He knew Barnaby would not believe it. Ted McGibbin answered the door and gave Barnaby a questioning look.

"Who are you?" he asked puzzled.

The Chief Inspector showed his ID.

"DCI Barnaby" he said "Can we come in?"

Ted frowned as Barnaby and his sergeant entered the front hallway.

"I don't know what Sergeant Jones told you Chief Inspector but what happened to my father and brother were just bad accidents," he said.

"I understand that your brother did not kill himself and that there was no way he could have fallen out that window by himself" Barnaby said.

"Are you suggesting that someone in this house killed him?"

"We are considering it as a possibility"

Ted's eyes went cold.

"I do not believe this" he cried, "No one in this family is a murderer"

"How about the shadows and footsteps your son talked about?" Ben asked.

"I told you Sergeant it is just a kids imagination"

Barnaby looked between Ben and Ted.

"What footsteps and shadows?" he asked "Jones?"

"Ted's son Timothy claims he has been seeing shadows and hearing footsteps" Ben explained to his boss.

"It is all nonsense Chief Inspector" Ted said, "It has nothing to do with my father or brother"

"I am not so sure" Barnaby said, "Someone could have been in this house. Can we have a look around?"

"Sure but I don't think you will find anything"

Ben walked down the stairs to the basement. Barnaby had insisted it would go faster if they split up. The sergeant did not like the idea of being by himself. Ben knew he was being ridiculous. He was a police officer. The basement was large, damp and cold. There was hardly any light. As Ben entered the basement he thought he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw nothing was there. _God_ Ben thought_ now I am hearing things._ Ben continued through the basement and come upon a wooden door. Suddenly the sergeant felt something brush against him. He turned and still saw nothing. The basement was suddenly very cold and Ben shivered. A shadow appeared on the wall.

"Who's there?" he called out "Sir?"

The shadow came closer and Ben cried out in fear.

Barnaby was upstairs in the master bedroom. He had searched the bathrooms, children's bedrooms and the hallway but found no indication of any secret entrances or passages. There was nothing in the master bedroom so Barnaby went downstairs to the main level. As the Chief Inspector went by the staircase that went down to the basement he heard his sergeant cry out. Barnaby ran down the stairs.

"Jones?" Barnaby called "Are you alright?"

Barnaby found his sergeant leaning against the far wall his dark eyes wide with fear.

"Jones what happened?" Barnaby asked alarmed.

"Did you see it sir?" Ben asked in a whisper.

"See what?"

"There was a shadow"

"I did not see anything Jones"

"I did not imagine it sir"

"I did not say you did"

The Chief Inspector grew concerned. Whatever or whoever it was had given his sergeant a fright. Barnaby looked around the basement for any sign of an intruder but could not find anyone. Barnaby turned to the wooden door.

"Jones where does this door lead?" he asked.

"I do not know sir" Ben said, "I was going to find out when I saw the shadow"

"Whoever it was must have come into the basement through this door"

"Maybe it was a ghost sir. I am starting to think Timothy is on to something"

Barnaby sighed as he grabbed a couple of flashlights off a shelf.

"Oh Jones" he said handing his sergeant a flashlight. The two detectives went through the door and entered a tunnel. Barnaby lead the way down the passage. Finally they came out of the tunnel into the nearby woods. They noticed they were close to the local road. A large building stood across the road. It was the old Midsomer Worthy asylum.

Chapter Six

The Midsomer Worthy asylum was falling apart. There were huge holes in the roof and windows. The building had not been used for more then fifty years. Tall weeds and grass grew around the building and vines went up the walls. The weeds made it hard to move about. There were weeds sticking out through the cracks in the floor. Barnaby and the sergeant walked around the building looking in through the windows.

"Sir" Ben said, "There is nobody here. The asylum has not been used in years"

"Someone has been here," the Chief Inspector said pointing at footprints that went around the side of the building.

"Why would anyone hang around this creepy place?"

"That's what we are going to find out. I will have a look inside while you check out here"

Ben gave his boss a look of panic. The Chief Inspector sensing that his sergeant was still nervous after his scare put a hand on his shoulder.

"It will be alright Jones," he said giving Ben a small smile.

Ben walked around the building following the footprints. In the distance an owl hooted. Clouds moved across the moon. Ben walked across the road into the woods. It was so quiet he could hear his own heart hammering in his chest. Suddenly Ben felt a hand cover his mouth. He tried to struggle but he slipped into unconsciousness.

Barnaby walked through the building nearly getting tangled up in the weeds. The Chief Inspector felt a chill go down his spine._ Jones is right. This place is creepy_ Barnaby thought. There was no indication that anyone had been in the building. Sighing the Chief Inspector went back outside. His sergeant was nowhere to be seen.

"Jones" he called.

There was no answer.

"Jones where are you?"

There was still no answer. Barnaby went across the road and discovered his sergeant's flashlight. Barnaby picked it up and looked around.

"Jones" he called again "Answer me!"

Barnaby grew really worried. The woods were very thick and it would be dark soon. Barnaby hurried into the woods calling his sergeant's name. The sun was just about to the point of setting. Soon it would be too dark to see anything. Barnaby`s heart was in his stomach. Who knew who was out here? Anything could have happened to Jones.

"Jones" Barnaby called "Jones"

Barnaby`s voice seemed to ego through the woods. It was strangely quiet.

"Jones answer me please"

The Chief Inspector started to panic. What if his sergeant was hurt or worse? Barnaby did not want to think about it.

Ben woke up wondering where he was. An elderly woman sat across from him.

"I am sorry," she said "But it was necessary"

Ben grew angry.

"Look" he said "You attacked me and dragged me here against my will"

"I needed to save you"

"From who? From what?"

"You know about this place?"

"I heard stories"

"Well they are true"

The sergeant snorted in disbelief.

"They are just stories" he said firmly.

"Why don't you believe them?" the woman asked.

"I am a police officer. We deal with facts not superstitions"

"That man you were with who is he?"

"That was my boss Detective Chief Inspector Barnaby"

"If I were you I will stay close to him"

"Why?"

"I sensed you two have a rather close bond"

"We work together"

"It is more then that"

Ben raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

Before the old woman could answer Ben heard his boss calling his name. He turned in the direction his boss's voice came from. When he turned back to the old woman she was gone. Ben was shocked. Where did she go? Ben stood up and walked out of the tiny hut. He walked in the direction of his boss's voice.

"Over here sir" he called back.

"Jones thank god you are all right," Barnaby said hurrying up to him.

"I am sorry sir. I just got lost"

"Please don't go wondering off again. I have been frantic trying to find you"

"I am sorry sir"

"Come on let's get out of these woods. It will be dark soon"

Ben followed the Chief Inspector as he led the way through the woods. He happened to glance back behind him and saw the old woman watching him.

Chapter Seven

Ted McGibbin washed the dishes while looking out the window at the two PC`s DCI Barnaby had posted. Ted did not think they needed protection. However his wife had agreed especially when she learned about the tunnel.

"Anyone could get into our house," she said.

Ted really did not see the point in having police protection. He was still convinced that whatever happened to his brother and father was just bad accidents. Also he did not believe in ghosts either. He was getting sick and tired of his son's talk about strange footsteps and strange shadows. There was no such thing as ghosts. He turned and looked at his wife who was sitting down at the computer. She was looking into the history of their house.

"Ted" she said "You better come and have a look at this"

Ted put down the dishtowel and went to join his wife at the computer.

"There have been strange things happening at this house over the years" Heather said, "Ghosts, witchcraft, people going mad, strange rituals, unexplained accidents. Our son is right"

"Heather" Ted said firmly "This is an old house. There are stories about haunting and other such nonsense attached to them"

"Ted what if it is not nonsense?"

"Our son is a ten year old boy. He just has a wild imagination"

"Ted I am frightened"

"Heather there is nothing to be afraid of"

"I hope your right Ted because if there is something in this house I don't want to find out"

Ted sighed and returned to washing the dishes.

The two PC`s stood outside very bored. Nothing happened for the last four hours. It was now twelve midnight.

"This is boring" the female PC said to her partner.

"You are telling me" the male PC agreed "I am afraid I will fall asleep standing up"

"Now that would be a sight. You better not fall asleep or you will have the DCI on your back for the next month"

"I don't see why we have to be here"

Suddenly the female PC saw movement from the corner of her eye.

"Wait" she said "Did you see that?"

"What?" her partner said.

"I thought I saw someone moving through those bushes"

"I did not see anything"

"There was someone moving through those bushes"

"Your imagining things"

"I am not"

"Yes you are. It's this house and all those stories"

"Are you coming?"

"I am not going to waste my time chasing shadows"

"Suit yourself"

The female PC moved through the bushes. She looked this way and that but could not see anyone. _Maybe I did imagine it_ she thought. Just as she turned to return to her partner she saw an axe coming at her head. It was the last thing she saw.

Chapter Eight

The male PC stood looking at the ground. He could not meet Barnaby`s stern gaze. The PC had heard his partner's screams and ran to help her only to have her head roll to a stop at his feet.

"I want to know what happened?" Barnaby demanded.

The PC tried to find his voice but was too nervous and scared to speak.

"Well I am waiting" the Chief Inspector said.

"I don't know sir" the PC said.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I heard screams and then a head rolled out of the bushes"

Barnaby frowned not happy with the PC`s answers.

"You wait here" he said, "I am not finished with you yet"

Barnaby turned and walked over to where Kate was kneeling by the body. Kate looked up as Barnaby approached.

"It is obvious how she died," she said. Kate pointed towards the head. Barnaby swallowed trying to keep his breakfast from coming up. It was not a pretty sight. Insects were already crawling on the body.

"Type of weapon?" he asked looking away from the body.

"I say she was killed by an axe," Kate said.

Barnaby turned to his sergeant who stood a few feet away trying not to be sick.

"Any sign of a weapon?" he asked.

"Several PC`s had a look around but could not find anything" Ben said.

"So the killer must have taken the axe with them"

"What is going on sir?"

"It seems as though we may have a psychopath on our hands. Go question the family"

Tammy McGibbin was pleased to be questioned by the good-looking sergeant. She had been watching him ever since he first came to their home. She was slowly developing a crush on him.

"Did you hear or see anything last night?" the sergeant asked.

"No" Tammy said, "I got home around ten last night and then went straight to bed"

Of course it was not really the truth. Tammy went to see the old woman to have her fortune told. She had become friends with her when her family first moved in. Tammy's parents did not like the idea of their daughter hanging around with this woman. Tammy did not care. She found her new friend more interesting then her own family. Tammy saw the sergeant give her a suspicious look.

"Are you sure you went straight to bed?" he asked "Your brother told me that he saw you leave the house around eleven last night"

_That little snitch!_ Tammy thought. She should have known her little brother would have been looking out his bedroom window.

"My brother is always making up stories Sergeant" Tammy said giving a little laugh.

"Your brother swears it is the truth. Don't lie to me Tammy," the sergeant said firmly.

"Okay okay. I did go and see this old woman"

"What old woman?"

"There is this old woman who lives in the woods. We have become friends. I went to see her last night to have my fortune read"

Tammy saw the sergeant's eyes grow wide.

"Does she live in a small hut?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?" Tammy said surprised the sergeant knew whom she was talking about.

"I think I meet her"

Barnaby walked to his car after chewing out the PC. A voice called his name and the Chief Inspector turned around. He noticed an old woman walking towards him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I seen you with that nice young sergeant" the woman said.

"How do you know my sergeant?"

"We met"

Barnaby gave the woman a puzzled look.

"When?" he asked.

"The other day in the woods" the woman said.

The Chief Inspector did not like what he was hearing.

"You saw my sergeant in the woods?" he asked.

"Yes" the woman, said, "I am sorry about what I had to do"

"What did you do?"

"I had to knock him out to protect him"

"You did what!"

Barnaby`s eyes grew hard with anger.

"I had to save him Chief Inspector" the woman explained, "This place is evil"

Barnaby glared at the woman. _This crazy old woman attacked Jones_ he thought.

"I don't like it when someone attacks my sergeant" Barnaby said angrily.

"It was hardly an attack Chief Inspector," the woman said.

"Well I call it an attack and if I ever see you near Jones again I will take you down to the station and lock you in a cell myself"

Chapter Nine

Later back at the station Barnaby told his sergeant about his strange encounter with the old woman.

"So you met her as well," Ben said.

"Why did you not tell me what happened that night in those woods?" Barnaby asked.

"Sir I…" Ben began.

"Why did you not tell me you were attacked?"

"Oh come on sir she is just a harmless old woman"

"I will not really call her harmless"

Ben stared at his boss.

"How can an old woman like that be a threat?" he asked.

"She told me she was trying to save you from some sort of evil" Barnaby said "People like that can do anything"

"If you mean those stories about the house sir I already know about them"

The Chief Inspector was surprised.

"You knew about those stories?" he asked.

"I have for years sir" Ben said.

"Jones they are just stories"

"They are more then stories sir. Strange things have happened at that house"

Barnaby rolled his eyes.

"Jones" he said "People make up stories about old houses all the time"

"Not all of it is made up," Ben said sitting down at his desk "I remember some really bizarre murders and accidents"

"Like what?"

"I remember a story in the newspapers about a young man going mad and going on a killing spree"

"When was this?"

"Fourteen years ago"

"What was the young man's name?"

"Steven Wilkins"

"How old was this young man?"

"He was twenty at the time sir"

Barnaby thought for a minute.

"Was he ever caught?" he asked.

"No" Ben said, "He disappeared before he could be caught"

"He could be hiding out at the old asylum. We need to go back there again"

"No way sir. I am not going back to that creepy place"

"Jones"

Ben sighed realizing he had no choice.

Chapter Ten

Ben got out of the car and stared at the creepy building. He did not know why he had agreed to come back to the old asylum. He did not think anyone would want to hide in such a creepy place. _At least it is daylight_ he thought as he followed his boss across the road. Ben did not want to know what ghosts or other strange things lurked in the old asylum. He knew he was allowing all those stories to get to him. Suddenly Ben tripped over some weeds and landed on his face.

"Sir wait" he called but Barnaby had already gone into the building. Ben thought he heard movement behind him. He jumped to his feet and turned around to face a young man who held a revolver in his hand.

"Who are you?" the man demanded.

"I am Detective Sergeant Ben Jones" Ben answered his eye on the gun.

"What are you doing here?"

"There may be someone dangerous hiding in the old asylum"

"No one has been around this old building in years"

Ben felt his heart was in his throat. He had been shot once and he did not plan getting shot again.

"Look" he said, "Why don't you put the gun down"

"How do I know you are a cop?"

Ben pulled out his ID.

"You are one of the officers I have seen around Midsomer House," the young man said.

"We have been looking into a series of deaths that accrued there recently"

"I suppose you are looking for my brother"

"Your brother?"

"Yes Steven Wilkins"

"Your Bradley Wilkins Steven's younger brother"

"Yes"

"Jones" a voice called.

"Out here sir" Ben answered.

Barnaby came out of the building and when he saw the gun he immediately stepped in front of his sergeant.

Bradley looked at the Chief Inspector shocked.

"I was not going to shoot him," he told Barnaby.

"Who are you and why do you have a weapon pointed at my sergeant?" Barnaby demanded.

"I am Bradley Wilkins. I am sorry"

Bradley put his revolver away. The Chief Inspector watched him just in case Bradley made any sudden moves.

"Did you find anything sir?" Ben asked.

"There was evidence that someone had camped here since we last were here," Barnaby said not taking his eyes off Bradley.

"My brother came back?" Bradley asked nervously.

"It appears that someone has been hiding in the old asylum," Barnaby said.

"If it is my brother then we are all in danger"

Barnaby exchanged a look with his sergeant.

Barnaby and his sergeant drove in silence for a few moments before Barnaby said

"I don't trust Bradley Wilkins"

Ben was shocked.

"Why?" he asked.

"He could be helping hide his brother or protecting him. I did not like the fact that he had a gun pointed at you"

"Bradley Wilkins is nothing like his brother sir"

"I did not by his act acting surprised that his brother came back. We need to keep an eye on him"

Ben sighed as he leaned against the headrest.

"Bradley would not hurt a flea sir," he said firmly.

Barnaby said nothing more on the way back to the station. Once they were back at the office the Chief Inspector turned to Ben.

"Jones" he said, "I want you to find out everything about the Wilkins family"

"Are they suspects sir?" Ben asked.

"Not yet. They are just persons of interest"

Ben groaned as he sat down at his computer.

"What are you going to do sir?" he asked.

"I am going to talk to Tammy McGibbin" Barnaby said "I want to know why she was out in the woods at such a late hour"

"She told me she was getting her fortune read"

"At eleven o'clock at night. I do not believe she met with that old woman just for a social call. I think Tammy may know more then she let on"

Barnaby left the office and Ben sighed as he turned on his computer. It was going to be a long day.

Chapter Eleven

Tammy looked this way and that and seeing no one about she hurried to the woods. She knew her parents would not be pleased if they knew where she was going.

She had not gotten very far when a voice called her name.

"Tammy McGibbin"

Tammy turned around and frowned when she saw DCI Barnaby.

"What in the hell do you want?" she asked, "I am in a bit of a hurry"

"I have a few questions for you. It will not take long"

"I told everything to Sergeant Jones"

"I believe you told him you were going to have your fortune read am I right?"

"Yes"

"At eleven o'clock at night?"

"Yes"

"That is hard to believe"

Tammy glared at the Chief Inspector.

"It is the truth," she snapped.

"This is a murder investigation" Barnaby said, "It would be unwise to lie to me"

Tammy looked around nervously. How could she explain to the Chief Inspector that she had joined a group of witches? He would laugh in her face.

"Look Chief Inspector" she said, "I am in a bit of a hurry"

"Where are rushing off to?" Barnaby asked.

"None of your business"

"It is my business. I think you saw something or someone while you were in the woods last night"

"I would love to stay and chat with you but I really have to go"

With that Tammy ran off. Barnaby pulled out his cell phone.

"Jones" he said, "We need to find out where Tammy McGibbin has been sneaking off to"

Tammy hurried through the woods towards the small hut. She was fuming. How dare DCI Barnaby ask her such annoying questions? He was such a busybody. She could not believe that such a nice young man, as Sergeant Jones would work with him. He had to be dealt with. Lady Gaga was waiting for her in the doorway of the hut. She sensed Tammy's anger.

"What is it my child?" she asked.

"It's that nosy DCI" Tammy said as she entered the hut "He had been asking me questions"

"It is his job my dear"

"He was asking me why I went to the woods last night"

Lady Gaga gave Tammy a hard look.

"You did not tell him anything did you?" she asked.

"Of course not" Tammy said "I promised I would not tell anyone about the Coven when I first joined and I will keep my promise"

"It is important that you do. If anyone found out about us we would be driven out of Midsomer"

Tammy took the tea that was given to her.

"So what are we going to do about that nosy cop?" Tammy asked.

Lady Gaga frowned.

"We young lady are not going to do anything" she said.

Tammy was surprised.

"Can we at least cast a spell on him or something?" she asked.

"Why do you want to cast a spell on the Chief Inspector my child?" Lady Gaga asked puzzled.

"He is standing in the way of what I want most"

"Sergeant Jones"

"Once he is out of the way that good looking sergeant will be mine!"

"I would strongly advise against it my child. If you do anything to interfere with that partnership you would have to face the consequences"

"Is that a threat?"

"No a warning"

Tammy could not believe Lady Gaga would not help her. She did not care about the warning. She was determined to have that cute sergeant.

Chapter Twelve

Ben sat in his boss's car rubbing his hands together. In between his legs he had a cup of coffee. He looked at the car clock and noticed it was getting on to one o'clock in the morning. The two of them had been sitting there waiting for an appearance of Tammy McGibbin since seven that evening. Barnaby was fast asleep. Ben sighed as he took a sip of his coffee. He thought it was a waste of time sitting around watching the house. Just as he was about to doze off Ben spotted Tammy coming out of the back door and hurry towards the woods. She seemed to be dressed all in black. Not wanting to wake the Chief Inspector Ben got out of the car and followed Tammy into the woods. She seemed to be heading in the direction of the old woman's hut. Ben followed at a safe distance making sure he was not seen. As he approached the hut he noticed several other women all dressed in black. It looked like a gathering of some kind of cult. As he got closer he accidentally stepped on a twig.

"Whose there?" the old woman called out.

Ben held his breath.

"It's that sergeant," someone said heading in the sergeant's direction.

"Shit!" Ben said.

As the women came towards him Ben took off.

"Why do I get into these messes?" he muttered to himself.

Several hours later Barnaby woke up and noticed that his sergeant was not in the car. Afraid something had happened Barnaby got out of the car and looked around for his sergeant. He spotted Ben coming out of the woods.

"Jones where did you disappear to?" he asked.

"I followed Tammy sir" Ben said.

"You should have woken me up"

"Sorry sir. However I discovered where she had been going late at night"

Barnaby raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Where?" the Chief Inspector asked.

"It seems Tammy had joined some kind of cult"

"A cult?"

"There was a bunch of women all dressed in black"

"Interesting" Barnaby, said.

"I tried to get closer but I was spotted" Ben said, "They chased me"

"Did they do anything to you?"

"No I managed to get away"

"It seems that miss McGibbin has some explaining to do. Bring her to the station for an interview"

"Yes sir"

Chapter Thirteen

Tammy came downstairs for breakfast. She rubbed her tired eyes. Her parents were sitting at the kitchen table giving her a look.

"What?" she demanded as she took a cereal box from the top shelf.

"You were out all night again" he father said sternly "We told you not to stay out all night"

"Fuck you!"

"Enough with your mouth young lady"

" I can go out any time I want. It is boring around here"

Tammy's mother frowned.

"You went to see that old woman again am I right?" she asked.

"So what if I did?" Tammy said pouring milk on her cereal.

"That old woman is dangerous. We do not want you to hang around her"

Tammy laughed bitterly.

"I don't believe this" she snapped, "How can an old woman be dangerous?"

"We don't trust her"

"Oh my god! The problem with you two is that you can't stand me making friends"

Tammy's parents stared at her.

"We don't mind you making friends" Tammy's father said, "We just want you to make the right ones and use your judgment"

Tammy rolled her eyes as she sat down at the kitchen table. Just then the front door rang and Mr McGibbin got up to answer it. He found DS Jones on the doorstep.

"Yes Sergeant?" he asked.

"Is your daughter here?" the sergeant said.

"Yes she is. Why?"

"We need her to come to the station to answer some questions"

"About what?"

"She needs to come with me now sir"

Ted McGibbin gave his daughter a stern look.

Tammy did not say anything all the way to Causton. She just sat staring out the window. Tammy felt it was the Chief Inspector's idea to bring her in for questioning not the sergeant's. Why did Barnaby have to stick his nose in everyone's business? The Chief Inspector was waiting in the interview room. He looked up when Tammy came in with the sergeant.

"Please sit down Miss McGibbin," he said.

Tammy took a seat across from him and crossed her arms.

"Why was I brought here?" Tammy demanded.

"We have some questions for you regarding last night" Barnaby said.

"What about last night?"

"You were seen going to the woods"

Tammy's eyes grew huge.

"Were you spying on me?" she demanded.

"You were not very honest with me," the Chief Inspector said.

"I don't see why any of it is your business"

Barnaby gave a small smile that was not really friendly.

"When someone is not straight with me I get suspicious," he said.

"As I told your sergeant I go and have my fortune read" Tammy said annoyed.

"That is not true is it Tammy?"

Tammy remained silent.

"You have joined some kind of cult" the Chief Inspector said, "I want to know what this cult is?"

"I will not tell you" Tammy said, "You would not believe me anyway"

"Try me"

"I have joined a group of witches"

Barnaby tired not to laugh.

"See" Tammy said, "I knew you would laugh at me"

"Tell me the truth Tammy" Barnaby said.

"It is the truth"

"I don't like people playing games with me"

"This is no game"

"Okay then did you happen to see anything the night one of my PC`s was killed?"

Tammy glared at the Chief Inspector.

"No" she said, "Can I go now?"

"We are done for now" Barnaby said.

"You know Chief Inspector if you keep sticking your nose into things you don't understand you will regret it"

Barnaby`s blue eyes hardened.

"Is that a threat?" he asked.

"Take it any way you want" Tammy said and went out the interview room door and slammed it behind her.

Chapter Fourteen

Later back in the office Ben watched Barnaby sitting quietly deep in thought. There was a worried look in his eyes. It worried the DS when his boss got that look on his face. Tammy McGibbin was obviously not to be trusted.

"Sir I can get closer to Tammy if that is okay with you" Ben said.

Barnaby turned to look at Ben with a worried look.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Jones," he said.

"Why not? I think she has a small crush on me. She might say things to me she would not say to you"

"I think it is more then a crush"

Ben was surprised.

"Sir" he said, "She is a sixteen year old. Sixteen year olds develop crushes. It is harmless"

"I don't like her interest in you" Barnaby said.

"Sir Tammy can't do anything to me"

The Chief Inspector put a hand on his sergeant's arm.

"I got the feeling it is more then a crush. I am afraid she might come obsessed with you" he said.

Ben sighed.

"You just don't understand teenagers sir," he said.

"I still don't like it"

Ben knew he had to say something to ease the Chief Inspector's worry.

"I promise I will be careful" he said "If it makes you feel any better I will check in regurly and will not go anywhere private with her"

Barnaby sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Okay" he said "But if anything goes wrong I want you to sever ties with her is that understood?" he asked.

"Yes sir" Ben said.

The Chief Inspector gave the sergeant's arm a small squeeze.

"You be careful my friend" he said "I am really worried about this"

END OF PART ONE

I hope you enjoy part one. Question: What do you think of Jones's idea to get close to Tammy McGibbin?


End file.
